Growing up a Cartwright
by JuliaBeth
Summary: What girl wouldn't want to be Ben Cartwright's daughter? Please read and review.


Growing Up a Cartwright  
  
Cassie, or Cassandra Rose Cartwright sat on her window seat watching for her Pa and brothers to come home. Being the youngest Cartwright was a challenge in itself, but to be the only female in the house was awful. Sometimes she felt like she was all alone. Especially when she had to go to school and they headed off to the fields, or wherever together laughing and talking. It hadn't been so bad when Little Joe was in school too, but he had finished school the term before. Now he got to go with Pa and Hoss and Adam. She spent most of her day at the house with Hop Sing.  
  
Tomorrow would be her fourteenth birthday and it seemed like no one even remembered. Usually, birthdays were talked about for weeks in advanced. Days were planned, gifts were discussed, what the birthday person wanted or didn't. She wanted a new saddle and saddle bags, and everyone knew it, too, but, not one word had been said about her upcoming birthday. She always made sure everyone else's birthdays was remembered and if they couldn't even remember hers on their own, she sure as heck wasn't going to tell them!  
  
Let them feel overwhelmingly guilty when they did remember. That's what she was going to do.  
  
She grew bored with her current occupation and moved from the window to look in the mirror. The second child of Ben and Marie, she had the same olive complexion and sparkling green as Joe. She also shared the same small stature that earned him the nickname "Little Joe" and the same red-hot temper. She had Ben's determination and Marie's beauty.  
  
She, of course, didn't see her own beauty when she looked in her looking glass. All she saw were arms too thin, legs too skinny and a body that `could belong to an eleven-year-old boy.'  
  
Why, even though, she was almost as tall as Little Joe, Hoss could put his hands all the way around her waist. Of course, this wasn't saying much since Hoss was so big, but Adam could do it, too.  
  
She decided she had been inside long enough. She quickly discarded her school dress for her favorite, faded, old cotton shirtwaist and skirt, all the while wishing her Pa wasn't so uncompromising about her wearing pants. Lots of her friends were allowed to wear britches, but not her. Not Ben Cartwright's daughter, no way. She was going to wear dresses and act like a lady if it killed them both. Stuffing her dark blonde, curly hair up under her hat, she headed for the barn. Hop Sing stopped her downstairs.  
  
"Where is Missy Cartwright going?" He asked.  
  
"For a ride," she answered.  
  
"No, no, no," he protested. "Almost time for supper. Mistah Cartwright say Missy be here for supper. You no going for a ride. Hop Sing knows Missy. She leaves now, she no be back in time."  
  
"Then, I am going to read in the barn" she replied, moving around him. She grabbed her favorite volume of poetry off the credenza before going out and slamming the door behind her.  
  
Hop Sing shook his head and muttered, "Little girl getting too big for britches. That's what Hop Sing think."  
  
Finding a cool spot in the hayloft, Cassie settled down in the hay to read. She was so caught up in her book, she didn't even hear the horse's coming up until she heard her brothers talking below her.  
  
She came climbing down the ladder.  
  
"Catch me, Hoss," she said from the second step. She let go of the ladder and stepped back into nothing. Hoss dropped Chubb's bridle and turned just in time to catch his baby sister before she hit the barn floor.  
  
"DADBURNIT, CASSIE!" He scolded. "One of these days, I ain't gonna be able to catch you in time, and you gonna hurt yore self bad."  
  
"You'll catch me," she replied, confidently. Hoss never let her down. He was always looking out for her and keeping her out of harm's way. She hugged him and giggled as he lifted her feet off the ground and swung her around.  
  
Even though, she and Joe had the same mother, she was closer to Hoss than him or Adam. She had been Hoss's pet since the day she was born. He was her most loyal fan and toughest critic. It was he she ran to with her deepest, darkest secrets, or turned to if she was in trouble.  
  
"What are you reading, Baby Girl?" Adam asked, when Hoss let her go.  
  
"A book."  
  
"I can see that," he replied. "Were you reading any poem in particular?" Adam was always interested in what she was learning.  
  
"Umm yeah, but I don't know the name of it," she answered. "But I can say it. Most of it, anyway. She walks in beauty like the night, or something like that."  
  
Little Joe snorted, "I could do better than that."  
  
"I wasn't talking to you, was I?" She snapped. Little Joe was always picking on her.  
  
"Cool it, you two," Adam warned.  
  
"Where's Pa?" She asked.  
  
"He'll be home in time for supper," Joe answered. "He had to go to Virginia City for supplies."  
  
"Really?" She replied. Pa usually took her with him when he went to town. Maybe he left before she got home. Not likely though, since she would have passed him on the road.  
  
"Yes," Adam answered. "He did. Now, let's get cleaned up so we can eat when he gets in. After all, you've got to go to school in the morning."  
  
At that, Cassie pouted. Adam had to have forgotten her birthday. Pa had never made any of them go to school on a birthday choosing to let them spend that day with their family. She stomped inside the house. Adam, Hoss, and Joe smiled at each other over her retreat.  
  
They had just sat down at the table when Ben came home.  
  
"Pa!" Cassie exclaimed. She jumped up from her seat and ran to hug him.  
  
"Hello Cassie-darling," he replied, returning her hug. He knew he should reprimand her for running in the house, but truth was he loved the way her eyes lit up when he came in the room. It was a feeling one could only get from Daddy's little girl. "How was school?"  
  
"Fine, Pa." She wrapped her arms around his waist and breathed in his scent as they walked toward the table.  
  
"Good, good," he replied. He guided her to her chair, then removed his gun belt, his jacket and his hat, returning them to their proper places. "Evening, boys."  
  
"Evening, Pa," they replied.  
  
"Mistah Cartwright home, time to eat," Hop Sing ushered him back to the table.  
  
She ate as she listened to them discuss the plans for new corrals.  
  
"We could go to Carson City tomorrow and get the lumber," Little Joe suggested. "We could leave tomorrow morning and be back in time for supper."  
  
"That's a good idea, Joseph," Ben replied.  
  
Cassie's face fell. Not even Pa remembered her birthday. Suddenly her beefsteak tasted like sawdust in her mouth. She swallowed hard and took a gulp of her milk.  
  
"Papa, may I be excused?" She asked. "I'm not very hungry, after all."  
  
"Of course, Cassie. Are you feeling well?"  
  
"Yes, sir, I feel fine. I'm just kind of tired." She smiled her best smile. She knew she was risking a dose of sulfur and molasses if he didn't believe she was really well. Pa was a strong believer in preventive medicine.  
  
She made a circle around the table hugging and kissing her brothers `goodnight,' even Joe. Adam sat on her left so he was first.  
  
"Night, Older Brother."  
  
"Goodnight, Cassie-darling." Adam hugged her and kissed her forehead. She got the same treatment from Hoss, though he called her Sweetness.  
  
"Goodnight, Joseph Francis," she said, dragging out Joe's hated middle name. She leaned over to hug him.  
  
"Goodnight, William," he replied. William was the name they had called her before she was born believing she was going to be another Cartwright boy. She pinched his neck as she straightened up. He yelped in pain, but wouldn't tell Ben why. She knew he wouldn't. Getting Pa involved would cease their constant game of one upmanship for a while. Then, looking as sweet as sugar, she went to Ben.  
  
"Night, Pa." She hugged him. He felt her forehead and cheeks for any sign of fever.  
  
"Open your mouth," he directed. She knew better than to argue. He wasn't going to let up till he knew she was fine or at least going to be fine. She obeyed. "Are you sure your feeling all right, Cassie?"  
  
"Yes, Pa. I'm just fine." She made her escape before he decided she needed a dose of the dreaded sulfur and molasses medicine.  
  
As soon as she was gone, Joe asked, "Did you get the saddle?" He was speaking of a fancy silver tooled side-saddle that Cassie had long been admiring.  
  
Ben nodded, "Yes, and a new bridle to go with it. Did you boys get the saddle bags like you were planning?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Adam replied. "Hoss and I even put the Ponderosa brand on them today."  
  
"Well, she's going be all decked out, then," Ben smiled.  
  
Hoss laughed, "Sweetness thinks we done all plum forgot `bout her birthday. Won't she be surprised?"  
  
Upstairs, Cassie was getting ready for bed, though it was still early. She stripped down to her drawers, then slid a night gown over her head. She sat down at her vanity to brush her hair and a small picture of Marie caught her eye. She picked it up and ran her fingers over the frame.  
  
Her mother was beautiful.  
  
Cassie had never really known her. Marie had died when Cassie was an infant. Since then, Cass had been the only lady of the Ponderosa.  
  
"You look a lot like your mother."  
  
She turned to see Ben standing in her doorway.  
  
"Oh, hi, Pa," she smiled. "Come in."  
  
He walked over and picked up her hair brush. Brushing her hair, he said, "You have her hair, her eyes, and her soft heart. Though, you probably get some of that from brother Hoss." He sat the brush down and began to braid her hair. She smiled, wondering what the female population of Virginia City would think if they could see big, tough, Ben Cartwright braiding his daughter's hair.  
  
"You really think I look like Momma?"  
  
He nodded, "I know you do. She would be so proud of you. You are aremarkable young lady. Quite a beautiful one, too."  
  
"Pa," she giggled. "You're supposed to say that. You are my Pa. Do you know what tomorrow is?" She hinted not being able to stand thinking he didn't remember.  
  
"Friday."  
  
"Well, yeah, but what else?"  
  
"Oh, you mean the date?" He pretended to be confused.  
  
"No, I'm meaning what happens tomorrow?"  
  
"Adam, Joe, and I are going to Carson City. Is that what you mean?"  
  
"You're really going?" She knew she was whining but she didn't care. Even though whining would get her absolutely no where.  
  
"Well, of course," he replied. "We have to get the lumber for the corrals, don't we?"  
  
She nodded, pouting.  
  
"You understand, then, my little lady?"  
  
"Yes, Papa. We need bigger corrals, and that takes lumber."  
  
"That's my good girl." He tied a ribbon on the end of her hair. "Now, it is time for bed. I don't want you coming down with an early cold."  
  
The men were up long before Cassie the next morning. Still thinking no one remembered her birthday, she got dressed for school and headed downstairs. Much to her surprise, Ben was sitting at the table.  
  
"Morning," she said.  
  
"Good morning, Little Lady, have some breakfast." He was drinking a cup of coffee. She was shocked. She expected him and Joe and Adam to be halfway to Carson City already.  
  
"No, thank you, Pa. I'm just going to go to school." She snagged a piece of toast from the table. Ben let it go at that. Cassie never had been one to eat much breakfast. He was happy with what he could get her to eat.  
  
"Okay, Darling. Be careful and come straight home," he replied. "I think Hoss saddled Sugar for you."  
  
"Pa, do I look any different this morning?"  
  
He hid a smile. "Is that a new dress?"  
  
She sighed. "No, just never mind."  
  
She walked out. He waited just a second before following her.  
  
Adam, Joe, and Hoss were on the porch.  
  
"Bye," she said, as she walked past them. They all grinned at each other.  
  
"Goodbye, Cassandra," Joe said.  
  
"Goodbye, Joseph, Adam, and Eric," she replied, tossing her hair over her shoulder.  
  
Her horse was tied to the hitching post. She had untied the reins and walked around to put her books in the saddle bags before she noticed the new saddle and gear.  
  
"PA!" She exclaimed. "This is the saddle I told you I wanted! The one you said I couldn't have!"  
  
He walked over to her. "I know. I hope you like it."  
  
"Oh, Pa! I love it!" She dropped Sugar's reins and her books to throw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."  
  
"Happy Birthday, Cassie," he said, hugging his little bundle of energy. "Better take a look at those saddle bags. They're gifts from your big brothers."  
  
She examined the new saddle bags, as her brothers joined them. "Hey, they got the Ponderosa brand on them! Just like Adam's!"  
  
She hugged each of them, practically jumping from one to another. "Thank you. I thought ya'll had forgot."  
  
"How could we forget something like that?" Adam teased.  
  
"Well, see how it sits, little sister," Joe said.  
  
She nodded her agreement and Hoss lifted her up into the saddle. Adam quickly set the stirrups to fit her, and Joe handed her the reins she had so hastily discarded.  
  
"Thank you," she grinned.  
  
"Be careful," Ben warned. "That saddle is bigger than the one you're used too. Give yourself time to get the feel of it."  
  
"I will, Pa," she promised. She turned the horse's head and snapped the reins. "Come on, Sugar. Come on, girl. They've gone and got us all decked put. We got to show off, now." She made a circle in front of them.  
  
"You look mighty pretty, Baby," Ben said.  
  
She beamed, "I do, don't I?"  
  
"Well, that proves she is kin to Little Joe," Adam laughed.  
  
"How could everybody alway picks on me?" Joe said.  
  
"Do I have to go to school, now?" Cassie interrupted.  
  
"Not if you don't want to," Ben said, indulgently.  
  
"Goodie. Let's go for a ride. Come on, everybody, I need to try out my new saddle."  
  
She gave them a pouty look.  
  
"What do you say, boys?" Ben asked. "Should we forget the chores and spend the day lollygagging with her?"  
  
"Well," Adam replied, pretending to think it over. "I guess the corrals could wait another day."  
  
"Sure thing, Sweetness," Hoss said.  
  
"Well, I sure ain't gonna stick around and work if ya'll are going off to play," Joe laughed.  
  
While they saddled their horses, she rode over to the roping pens.  
  
"Hey, Bronc," she said, speaking to their foreman. "See my new saddle and tack?"  
  
"Well, now," Bronc said turning to see her. "That's a fine new rig, Miss Cassie."  
  
She giggled. Bronc always called her `Miss Cassie.'  
  
"I hear today's your birthday."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Happy Birthday."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Ready Cass?" Adam came up beside her.  
  
"Yup. Let's go to the lake." She nearly lost her balance leaning too far to turn Sugar in the right direction.  
  
"Whoops!" Adam grabbed her and steadied her. "Be careful, baby sister."  
  
"I am being careful."  
  
"Well, be more careful. Don't want you getting hurt." He winked at her and nudged Sport ahead.  
  
The next morning, Cassie and Joe, went out to check on some cattle grazing in one of the north fields. They came racing back to the house.  
  
Ben saw the two of them coming.  
  
"Didn't I tell your sister to be careful?" He asked Adam and Hoss.  
  
"So, why is she jumping fences?"  
  
"Little Joe probably told her she couldn't do it," Hoss answered. They laughed.  
  
"She's just like Marie," Ben said. "Tell her she can't do something, and she'll be determined to do it, just to prove she can."  
  
"And better than anyone else can," Adam agreed.  
  
She came to the last fence, and Sugar stopped short. Cassie ended up on the other side of the fence.  
  
Hoss, Ben, and Adam preached her before Joe could even get Cochise stopped.  
  
"Sweetness, are you okay?" Hoss asked. He turned her at over.  
  
"She's breathing," he said relieved. "But, she's out cold."  
  
Ben knelt beside her. "Joe, go after Doc Martin."  
  
Joe jumped back on Cochise and took off.  
  
"Cassie, Cassie, wake up, darling." Ben tried to rouse her. All the response he got was a moan. "Let's get her in the house."  
  
Without having to be told, Hoss gently picked her up and carried her to the house.  
  
Seeing Hoss carrying Cassie, Hop Sing came running.  
  
"What happened Missy?" He asked.  
  
"Her horse threw her," Ben answered.  
  
Hop Sing stood still for a moment, taking in the sight of her still form, then he snapped into action.  
  
"Hop Sing get water. Wash little girls face. Should have stayed with Hop Sing. Playing cowboy to dangerous for little girl." He walked off mumbling to himself.  
  
Hoss laid her on her bed, and Hop Sing came bustling in with a bowl of water.  
  
"Thank you," Ben said. Hop Sing moved back but didn't leave the room. Ben took a cold clothe and bathed her face, hoping to revive her. After what seemed like forever but was really record time, Joe returned with the Dr..  
  
"Morning, Ben," Dr. Martin said. "Little Joe, here, tells me Cassie took a fall from her horse this morning."  
  
"Yes, she's upstairs. Come on." He led him up to Cassie's bedroom.  
  
Adam moved from the bedside to let Dr. Martin get near her. He looked in her eyes, then waved smelling salts under her nose. She coughed and opened her eyes.  
  
"There now," Dr. Martin said. "Can ya' talk to us, girl?"  
  
She looked around, dazed and disoriented. Slowly her eyes came to focus on her families worried faces. Even Hop Sing was nearby. She swallowed hard, then squeaked, "Papa?"  
  
"I'm right here, Cassie," he answered her. "Let Doc Martin have a look at you."  
  
"Where do you hurt?" Doc Martin asked.  
  
"My head."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"My arm too, but not as bad as my head."  
  
"All right, sweetheart, we're and gonna take care of all that." He replied. He examined her.  
  
"Well, I think you'll live," he smiled. "You do however, have a concussion and a dislocated shoulder. I'll give you some medicine for the head ache, but I need to set that shoulder. Will you let me?"  
  
"Do I have much of a choice?"  
  
"Nope. Not really," he answered. "Ben, you need to hold her still. Cassie, this is going to hurt but please try not to move."  
  
She nodded. "Just do it, already."  
  
He quickly had her fixed up.  
  
Ben showed him to the door.  
  
"Don't worry," Doc Martin reassured him. "She'll be as right as rain in no time. Just try keep her as still as is possible for a Cartwright to be." He laughed.  
  
"I guess my children aren't known for being the quiet type," Ben smiled. "Thanks for coming out, Doc."  
  
"No problem, Ben." He mounted his horse.. "Send one of your boys for me, if you need me."  
  
"I'll do that," said Ben. Thankful that she was okay he returned Cassie's bedside. 


End file.
